


Forever My Gem

by Signature_smirk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Communication, Close Families, Cuddles, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Eventual love confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hale Pack, Jealousy, Kidfic, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Mating, NO DEATH, Others will be introduced later, Pining, Scenting, Soulmates, TINY - Freeform, Werewolves, baby stiles, mentioned once, open werewolves, slight bullying, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: Stiles is five years younger than Derek. They grow up together, pining after one another, but never admitting to it. 
Derek is a werewolf, which means he has a soulmate. It's common knowledge now, but it used to be well hidden. 
At first their parents think maybe it's a fluke; Derek is just excited about the new addition to the family. As they grow older they grow certain that it is a lot more than that. 
They watch their children awkwardly hide their infatuation for each other as they grow up and stumble through life together. 
Or
5 year age gap. Protective Derek. Clingy friends. Friends to lovers. Soulmates. Nobody dies. Hale and Stilinski families are super close and cute. Fluffy and eventually smutty.





	1. 0-5

Talia and Andrew already have four children by the time John and Claudia have their first. 

Laura is 11, Adam is 9, Derek is 5 and Cora is 4 when Claudia announces she is pregnant. 

Laura and Adam aren't too fussed about the new arrival; they're used to new babies now. Cora is excited, but she has nothing nothing on Derek, who pets at Claudia's belly fondly and scents her any chance he gets. 

He falls asleep- on numerous occasions- curled around Claudia's bump with her fingers combing through his hair. 

When Stiles is born they go and visit them in the hospital. Claudia is in bed, a sleepy smile on her face as Laura and Cora sit with her. Adam sits with his own dad on one of the armchairs, reading his school book. 

Derek goes straight to John, who is holding a tiny little bundle of blankets. He runs his nose over John's cheekbone as a greeting before crouching to see the little thing in his arms. 

"Can I touch him?" Derek asks, reaching a tentative hand out.   
"You can hold him if you sit up here," John offers and pats the seat next to him. 

Derek quickly hops up to sit beside John, grinning excitedly at his mum, who is watching with similar intent. Everybody watches with bated breath as John organises Derek so he can hold the baby properly. 

He chuckles when Derek stares up at him with wide eyes.   
"I won't hurt him will I?"  
"No Der, you won't hurt him. It's okay," John reassures before placing the baby in his lap, head tucked into the crease of Derek's elbow. 

Derek gasps and his body tightens up. He feels tingly as he cries out, tears forming in his eyes and cheeks flushing red. 

The wolves in the room can smell what just happened and they avert their eyes for Derek's sake. 

Talia and Andrew exchange some glances before he goes to crouch in front of Derek. 

"Hey Der, why don't you give Genim back and we'll get you cleaned up. C'mon, bud," he says gently. Derek frowns, fingers brushing gently over the soft hair on the baby's head.   
"When you come back you can cuddle with me and Genim," Claudia offers.   
"Really?" Derek asks hopefully.  
"Yes, love. Just go with your dad. It's okay."

Derek lets John take Genim away and he hops down from the chair, nose scrunching up at the stickiness in his pants. He takes his dad's hand and waddles out of the room. 

Claudia beckons John closer, kissing him gently. John smiles and lays their child on her chest.   
"Looks like Genim has made a friend."  
"He'll probably get bored once he starts crying," Talia dismisses. 

Derek comes back with no undies on under his jeans and pink cheeks. He looks expectantly at Claudia who pats the bed beside her. Laura helps him climb up, offering him a warm smile which makes him feel a little better. 

"Want to help me change his nappy?" Claudia asks. The adults expect Derek to turn away like Laura and Cora do, but he stays and nods his head with a dopey smile. 

Claudia kisses his cheek when he straps the nappy and brings both of them to lie back with her. Derek scents the baby as much as he can until he starts to wriggle and whine. 

Derek flinches when Genim let's out a loud cry, face screwing up as he wails. 

"It's okay, baby. Shh." 

Claudia speaks quietly in polish to the boy, lips pressed to his soft cheek, but he doesn't calm down. Derek pouts and rests a gentle, careful hand on the baby's head. Genim stops crying instantly. Derek looks at Claudia who smiles down at him. 

"Do you want to hold him again? You don't have to if you don't want to," she offers.   
"Yes please," Derek says eagerly, despite the earlier mishap. She situates Derek to be comfortable and leaning back against the pillows before laying the small child on his chest. She guides one of Derek's hands to his bum to keep him up and another to his shoulders and neck to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. 

"Is that okay?" John asks as he sits on the edge of the bed.   
"Mhm. He smells very nice," Derek tells him.   
"You're very good with him."

They all end up sitting on or beside the bed, voices quiet because both Derek and Genim have fallen asleep. 

Claudia has an arm wrapped around them, holding them close to her as she begins to snooze too. 

\---

Derek is always there, helping John and Claudia change nappies and feed Genim. He is there when Genim, a couple weeks after he turns one,  takes his first steps.

Genim stumbles clumsily towards a beaming Derek, throwing himself into the older boy's lap when he reaches his destination.   
"Good boy, Genim."

Derek claps his hands together, helping Genim clap his hands together too.   
"Yay!" Derek cheers. Genim tries to copy, an odd cheer coming from the little boy in Derek's lap. 

\---

When Genim is two he marches about the house shouting for Derek if he isn't there. If Derek is there, Genim is snuggled up next to him on the couch or pestering him to play games that Derek is more than willing to participate in. Derek sits and reads stories to Genim which helps his reading improve considerably. 

His siblings find it weird how fascinated Derek is with Genim and whilst they love the boy like he's family, they don't see why he's so special. 

Derek dotes on Genim, smiling sheepishly when his and Genim's parents coo and comment on how cute they are. 

"Der!" Genim shouts. Derek smiles to himself.   
"Gem?" Derek shouts back.   
"Juice?"   
"You want orange or black currant?" Derek asks when he gets into the kitchen. There is a small set of steps next to the counter that help him reach Genim's special cup in his house. He even has his own plate and cutlery set. 

"Onge!" Genim tells him as he impatiently waits for his drink.   
"Magic word?" Derek asks once he has made the drink.   
"Peease?" Genim draws out, a goofy grin on his face.   
"Good boy, Gem," Derek praises and hands him his cup. 

\---

When Genim starts nursery he gets clingier and Derek isn't opposed to cuddling him when he comes home or piggybacking him around the house when his parents are babysitting Genim.

Derek shares all of his toys and his sweets with Genim. He blushes when their parents grin when they catch him scenting the pale boy who seems to have found a permanent place at Derek's side. 

Derek hasn't had the soulmate talk yet, his mum and dad will explain that later or when it is necessary. All he knows is that he gets a warm fuzzy feeling in his tummy when he is with Genim. 

\---

Laura is 16, Adam is 14, Derek is 10, Cora is 9 and Genim is 5, when they realise that maybe things are a lot more serious than a childhood friendship. 

When Laura and Adam were Derek's age they had been giggling about their crushes and secrets shared between friends. Derek is still focused on Genim, following him around in the playground and playing whatever games he wants. 

One day Genim comes over at lunch time, pouty and sniffling.   
"Gem what's wrong?" Derek frowns. Genim burrows himself under Derek's arm, just as tactile as the pack of wolves he grew up around.   
"Is my name stupid?" Genim sniffles.   
"No, your name is lovely, Genim."

Derek strokes his hair for a minute.   
"Why?"  
"Some people are mean to me because of it. They said I'm a freak," he whispers.   
"You're great, Gem. I love your name."  
"I want a nickname. My dad calls me Stiles."  
"Well I think laser dragon is much cooler," Derek jokes and Genim laughs. 

Derek comes home that day frowning, shrugging when his parents ask what's wrong.   
"Gem was sad and now I feel sad," Derek complains and shuffles into his mum's arms. 

She coos and strokes his hair.   
"It's okay, baby. It happens with people we love. You want hot chocolate before bed?"  
"Yes please," Derek smiles sadly. 

 

It isn't long before his sixth birthday that Stiles, as everybody calls him now - besides Derek , has found out how clumsy he is. He is running around in the garden when he trips and lands awkwardly, arms out in front but not stopping his fall as they take the brunt of the force. 

Derek starts crying at the dinner table, clutching his right arm as he sobs. Talia and Adam hold him close and leech the pain as they reassure him it's okay. 

Two hours later and Stiles shows up with his arm in a blue cast, yelling for Derek to come see because he broke his arm! 

As the two boys chat in Derek's room, the adults talk downstairs. 

"And he just started crying, holding his arm. Same place Stiles broke his. Same time," Adam explains to the Stilinskis.   
"So you think..."  
"It's very likely."  
"We need to tell Derek about soulmates."


	2. 5-10

"What do we need to talk about?" Derek asks, legs swinging and bouncing off the couch. His mum and dad are sat on the couch opposite him with hesitant smiles. 

"I'm sure you've heard us talk about soulmates before," his mum begins.  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, we need to tell you about them properly. Because you're a boy your soulmate will be able to get pregnant," Andrew starts.  
"Like Auntie Cloud?" Derek smiles.  
"Yeah. But it could be a boy, too, love," Talia says gently. She knows he understands what gay relationships are, but this is a tad different. 

"Okay," Derek shrugs. He doesn't really understand why his mum and dad think it's so important.  
"Derek, we think you've found your soulmate."

Talia's head snaps to the left to look at the door when she hears a gasp.  
"Away, girls. This is private," she tells her daughters. They run away, Laura ushering Cora up to her room. 

"Who?"  
"Stiles," Andrew says quietly. Derek's eyes go wide.  
"So Gem is mine? My Gem?" Derek asks, brows furrowing as he tries to wrap his head around it.  
"Well, he will have to agree with it when he's older. But he is your soulmate, he just has the choice to not go through with it," Andrew explains. His parents smile proudly when a grin grows on Derek's face. Talia stands and kisses Derek's head.  
"You can ask your dad whatever you want, I'm going to sort out the girls. I love you, Der," she whispers. 

Derek wraps his arms around her neck and kisses her cheek.  
"Love you."

Andrew moves to sit beside him, knocking their shoulders together. Derek sighs and leans his head onto his shoulder. He feels a whole lot older than he did before this conversation.  
"How you feeling, bud?"  
"I don't know. I'm glad because I love Gem. But what if I tell him when he's older and he feels like he has to be with me? Or if he doesn't want to?" Derek asks.  
"We'll come to that when it happens. For now I need to tell you some other things."

He explains that Derek will probably be very aroused around Stiles, as he has been since he was five when Stiles kicked off an early puberty, and that's okay, but Stiles can't help until he's old enough. His wolf will consider Stiles his so he might get jealous when other people are close to him. Derek is bright red to the tips of his ears as his dad explains that he can watch porn and masturbate so he's not overwhelmed. He already knows these things, but now he doesn't feel so guilty about it. 

"We're going for a run tonight. You still need to practice shifting. Do you want to come with us?" Andrew offers.  
"Is Stiles' arm still hurting?"  
"It will be for a few weeks. You can't take his pain. Running will get your mind off it."

\---

The night before Stiles turns 6 Derek stays at his house, cuddling up to him at bedtime. 

"Der?" Stiles whispers. Derek mumbles his name and nuzzles his face into Stiles' neck. "What's that?"  
"What?"  
"Something in your pants,"Stiles tells him. 

Derek feels his face flush in the dark.  
"Go to sleep, Gem."  
"What is it?" Stiles persists.  
"It happens when you're older, Gem. Go to sleep or you'll be too tired to open your presents tomorrow."  
"But I'll be older tomorrow!" Stiles whines. He turns so he is facing Derek. 

Derek closes his eyes, smiling when Stiles pokes him over and over again. When Stiles' finger comes near his mouth he gently bites it between his teeth. Stiles gasps and pulls his hand away. 

"Hey, no wolf tricks. That's cheating," Stiles pouts. Derek chuckles and kisses his cheek. Stiles blushes and squirms even closer to Derek. 

"I didn't even use my fangs," Derek tells him. Stiles grins. He loves it when Derek shifts. He stares hopefully up at him. "If I get them out will you go to sleep?"  
"Yeah. Pinky promise," Stiles offers. When Derek holds his pinky out his claws are out and his fangs are down. 

"They are so cool! Bet being a werewolf is great. I'm just a stupid human," Stiles sighs. He taps at Derek's fangs and admires his claws carefully.  
"You're amazing," Derek admits. He buries his nose in Stiles hair. "You're the best, werewolf or not. My Gem."

Stiles beams and finally settles down with Derek's non-clawed fingers in his hair. Derek sighs and presses his lips to Genim's head. 

 

Stiles wakes Derek up early the next morning, patting at his cheeks and bare chest.  
"Der wake up! Wake up!" 

Derek groans but opens one eye, smiling up at Stiles.  
"Happy birthday, Gem," Derek grins and pulls him into a hug. Stiles wriggles excitedly and squeezes him back before he bounces off the bed.  
"Come on, Der! We have to go down!" Stiles shouts S he tugs Derek out of bed.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming. Go wake your mum and dad up and I'll make them coffee," Derek offers. He makes his mum and dad coffee at home, so he knows how. Auntie Cloud and Uncle John both take theirs black with two sugars for Claudia and none for John. 

Stiles hurried towards his parent's bedroom while Derek stretches and makes his way downstairs. 

John and Claudia wrap Stiles up in a hug, cuddling him between them.  
"Happy birthday, *kochanie," Claudia grins. John ruffles his hair.  
"You'll be in the force before you know it," he teases. He knows that Stiles admires everybody in the force and wants to follow in his dad's footsteps.  
"My baby is growing up," Claudia coos sadly, as Derek walks through the door with two mugs of coffee. 

Stiles flushes and worms his way out of his parent's arms.  
"Thank you, Derek. Are we ready to open presents?" John asks. Stiles perks up from where he's pushed his way into Derek's side beside the bed. 

"Der sit up here with me!" Stiles shouts like Derek isn't right beside him. Claudia kisses Derek's head when he comes close enough.  
"Thank you, love."  
"It's okay," Derek shrugs, cheeks pinking. 

They sit together and Derek helps Stiles open his presents while John takes pictures of the pair. 

"Who wants a birthday breakfast?" Claudia grins. Stiles gasps and chants 'me' until Derek nuzzles him, which always leaves him at a loss for words. He hugs Derek.  
"Are you staying?"  
"Yeah, of course I am, Gem."

They eat their pancakes and ice cream, as per tradition, sat close together. When they've finished Derek is more than happy to go and play with Stiles' new toys and go along with whatever Stiles wants to do. 

Later on the whole Hale family is around, wishing Stiles a happy birthday. Stiles is sat on Derek's lap, his constant wriggling affecting Derek as he flushes and tries to keep Stiles still. 

Adam comes over, encouraged by his dad to help, and nudges Derek. When Derek looks at him, panic in his eyes, he winks.  
"Hey Stiles I'll put your lego together with you," Adam offers, smiling when the young boy nods quickly and runs over to his new tub full of it. 

Derek blushes when he walks past Laura, who smiles softly.  
"It's normal, it's fine. Go on. Go shower and get dressed," she winks. Derek flushes even darker but nods his head and hurries up the stairs. 

He can hear Stiles asking where he is, always disappointed if Derek isn't by his side. So he hops in the shower, getting his business over and done with quickly to save him anymore embarrassment. 

He changes into his clothes and towels his hair off before he goes downstairs. When he reaches the bottom of the steps he gets an armful of Stiles.  
"Hey," Derek chuckles, scenting him briefly.  
"Missed you," Stiles pouts.  
"I only went to shower. Come on, you haven't tried the dinosaurs out yet."

Stiles sticks to his side for the whole day, sharing his cake and sweets with Derek. Derek let's him hug him goodbye as long as he wants, well until he really has to leave. If it was as long as he wanted Stiles wouldn't let him go. 

\---

There are times when Derek wants to tell Stiles that they're soulmates, just put it out there instead of waiting until Stiles is old enough. 

Like when Stiles is ill and refuses to let Derek leave his side, even if it's to get him medicine. He clings to Derek as if he can't live without him. Derek leeches his pain from his sore belly as much as he can and soothes him while he sweats out a fever. 

Or when Stiles proudly tells him he was put in the golden book for being a good friend and helping Scott when he fell over. Stiles tells him first because it's what Derek thinks that matters. 

Derek gets jealous when he sees Stiles and Scott playing together, but Stiles always comes over and snuggles into Derek's chest. 

Stiles tells him often how much he loves him and Derek wishes Stiles could comprehend how different it could be. 

Sometimes it gets a little hard for Derek when he feels like he'll never have his Gem actually be his. His family help, encourage him to shift when he's sad so they can go tumble around and have fun in the woods. When he is in his wolf form he can smell Stiles even better, drawn to him, so Laura and Adam distract him with a chase or hide and seek that spans across the woods. 

John and Claudia help him too, reassuring him that Stiles absolutely adores him and that nothing will change that. 

Derek dreams of Stiles at night, sometimes waking up embarrassingly hard or even worse, sticky. 

\---

When Stiles turns ten he is ill again. His temperature starts to rise and it doesn't stop as he moans in pain. 

Genim clutches at Derek's hand whimpering as Derek moves his hair away from his eyes. 

Derek is terrified. He can't let anything bad happen to Stiles. Andrew rests a hand on Derek's back.  
"It's okay. It's okay," he soothes and begins to take Stiles' pain. "He'll be okay, Derek. I promise."

Claudia's mother arrives, a grave look on her face as she envelopes her daughter on a hug. 

They speak in Polish to one another and Claudia hurries her into the living room where Stiles and Derek lay. 

"Everybody needs to leave the room," she says calmly, but her voice wavers. Stiles shrieks when Derek is pulled away. 

Stiles' gran looks over at Derek who looks close to crying himself.  
"Soulmates?" She sighs. Derek nods minutely. "Okay then. You stay. Everyone else leaves."

Derek is relieved, clutches Stiles' hand again as he strokes his sweaty hair over and over again.  
"You're okay, Gem. I've got you."

She's a chubby lady, short. She kneels beside the two boys on the couch and rests her hands on Stiles' chest and his hand encased in Derek's. 

Derek closes his eyes and holds on tight to Genim that as his gran begins to murmur something in Polish. 

After a few moments her hands begin to glow a gold colour and her mutterings get faster. Stiles grows more still and eventually stops wailing until he silent. 

"What just happened?" Derek asks, chest heaving.  
"I'll explain later Derek. For now just be with him. He needs you." 

So Derek curls around him and noses along his hairline, holding him close to his chest.


	3. 10-15

It is common knowledge that some part of Claudia's family had magic abilities, but Claudia hadn't inherited them herself so they didn't expect Stiles to either.

If nurtured with it, Stiles could have had his powers for years, but since he hadn't he had to endure the terrible ordeal of his powers making themselves known on his tenth birthday. 

"When will be wake up?" Derek asks Claudia's mother when she comes back in the room later on.  
"Soon, that's why I'm keeping everyone away you should be with him when he wakes up. He'll be scared and confused so you need to keep him calm. Can you do that?"  
"Yeah, okay," Derek agrees.  
"I'll talk to Stiles about mates. All us supernaturals have them and you two are each other's. Does he know?"  
"No," Derek mumbles. "I didn't want him to make the wrong decision because it was me. I'll tell him when he's older."  
"Okay. That's okay, I'll explain what they are but let you two work it out."

When Stiles wakes up he starts to shake, looking around frantically until he sees Derek.  
"Hey, it's okay," Derek soothes, smiling sadly when Stiles clings to him and starts crying again. "I know, love. Gave us a real scare there. But you're okay. I've got you. Do you feel okay?"  
"Tired," Stiles shrugs and wipes at his eyes. "A little sore."

Derek helps him sit up and pulls him into his lap. Stiles sighs, closing his eyes and resting his head on Derek's chest.  
"Thank you," Stiles whispers. "For looking after me."  
"I'll always look after you, Gem. Want me to go get your Mum?"  
"No, stay!" Stiles says quickly. "Please."  
"Okay, love. Dad? Gem is awake."

Claudia appears in the doorway with John, cheeks red and tear stained.  
"Hi, baby. You okay?" Claudia asks as she comes and sits beside him. 

"I'm going to go, just to the kitchen," Derek tells them and tries to detach from Stiles.  
"Don't leave me please," Stiles sniffles.  
"You can cuddle with your mum and dad. I'm only going to get a drink. I'll be back in a minute."  
"Promise?" Stiles asks.  
"Promise," Derek smiles and loops his pinky finger around Stiles'. 

Andrew and Talia pull Derek into a comforting hug when he walks into the back room. Talia kisses his head and strokes his hair while Andrew rubs his back. Laura shuffles over, ruffling his hair before nuzzling him and slipping under her mum's arm. Cora follows and tugs Adam along to press in around Derek. 

"I was so scared," Derek sobs. "I'm so happy he's okay. I need to tell him. I can't- I can't keep it a secret. What if it happens again? I can't not have him know."

"Babe, your emotions are everywhere right now. That's a big decision to make, which you're better making when your heads clear. How bout you come for a run?"  
"I promised Stiles I'd stay," Derek sighs and scrubs at his eyes. "C-can we have a pack night?"  
"Just us or the rest of them?"  
"Just us," Derek replies quickly. Andrew smiles sadly and kisses his temple.  
"No problem, bud. Now, you go and cuddle Stiles a little longer before we leave."

Stiles pouts when Derek comes back into the room.  
"Why are you sad, Der? Gran just told me I have magic powers!"  
"I'm going home in a bit, but I want some cuddles before I leave. Then you can tell me about magic powers. Okay?" Derek asks and musters up a smile. 

Stiles clambers into his lap and wraps himself around him.  
"So Gran said she made me better but I was sick because we didn't know I had powers. And then she said that I have a soulmate. Someone that I'll fall in love with and have kids with and be with forever."  
"Wolves have that too, Gem. It's cool isn't it?" Derek chuckles at Stiles' excited ramblings.  
"I wish you were my soulmate," Stiles sighs and kisses Derek's cheek softly. Derek bites his lip and closes his eyes to stop himself crying.  
"Me too, Gem. Me too."

 

When they get home Laura and their dad go into the preserve, setting up the tent and fire they have for pack nights. 

Talia makes some hot chocolate in a thermos to keep out there with Cora while Derek and Adam get sleeping bags and everybody a spare change of clothes. 

Adam nudges Derek as they walk up to where the tent is.  
"It'll be okay. He's not going to leave you."  
"I don't want him to have to choose or feel pressured, especially now. But by the time he's eighteen I'll be twenty three," Derek sighs.  
"People find their soulmates when they're a lot older than twenty three, Der," Adam argues.  
"I know- I just. I wish it wasn't this difficult."

"I know. Hey, when you're twenty three I'll be twenty seven. Stop making me feel old. I'm already nineteen," Adam jokes.  
"Hey, you feel how you are. Are you in uni this week?"  
"Yeah. Two and a half more years and I'll be a nurse, come back here and work at the hospital. I'm home for weekends and holidays, you can call me whenever you want. Maybe if things are tough you could stay with me for a little while."  
"I'd like that," Derek smiles.

\---

Derek spends a bit of time away from Stiles to gather his thoughts. Then everything goes back to normal and Stiles is just as cuddly as ever.

They spend less time together because Stiles has to practice keeping his magic under control so he doesn't hurt anybody but his lessons go well and he's allowed to relax a little more. 

On his eleventh birthday Stiles drags Derek along to see his cake. Everybody is bustling about to get the food ready, but nobody bothers Stiles and Derek. 

"Go on, then," Derek grins.  
"Watch."

Stiles concentrates for a moment, forgetting that his hand is still in Derek's. His hands glow bright and a spark flies out to light the candles on his cake. 

Derek yells, pulling away and writhing in pain as the skin on his hand begins to sizzle away and reveal the muscles underneath. 

"Gran!" Stiles screams, sobbing as he holds his hands close to himself so he doesn't hurt anybody else. 

Everyone rushes in, Stiles' gran murmuring as Andrew takes the pain. Stiles cowers in the corner, crying while his mum tries to calm him down. 

"Why isn't he healing?" Stiles wails.  
"Its magic, it hurt them more."

 

Stiles doesn't talk much after that, just clings to Derek and nods or shakes his head. Derek assures him it's fine, he hurt himself all the time when he was learning to control his shifting. But Stiles is adamant that everything is his fault and he is terrible. He even wears gloves so he doesn't touch anybody directly. 

They put up with it for nearly a year before they decide that change would help him and he should go and stay in Poland for a little while. 

He stays in time for his twelfth birthday, but leaves a few weeks afterwards. 

Derek's body is wracked with sobs, heaving and loud, when he says goodbye to Stiles.  
"Gem, it's not your fault. You've got your phone now so you can message me whenever you want. Maybe I can come visit sometime?"  
"Please. Der, I don't want to," Stiles pleads.  
"Not for long, love. You'll be back before you know it. And you will be able to control your magic better and maybe even speak polish better. You always told me you wanted to learn again," Derek soothes, rubbing his cheek on Stiles' head.  
"Yeah. I can teach you? Help you learn too so it's easy for when you come visit?"  
"That sounds amazing, Gem. You'll be okay. Your mum is with you and your dad will be with you soon. I love you, Gem."  
"I love you, Der."

\---

They message each other everyday, Stiles flying home for Derek's birthday and the other way around. 

Both boys learn polish together and Stiles tells him everyday about what he's learning to do and how school is and how his other friends are. 

It's difficult. The boys have never been apart and now they're separated for who knows how long. 

Stiles really matures out in Poland, having to stand on his own two feet. 

 

When Derek next sees him in person he is home from from his first term of university. He is studying to be a history teacher, which he's always done well with in school. Stiles let's him rant about lecturers and smiles in all the right places, knows just what to say to make him feel better. 

 

Derek's mum has her hands over his eyes, guiding him into the living room carefully. 

"Okay. Open."

"Happy birthday to you!"

The song continues being sung but Derek feels like his heart has stopped. Stiles is stood there, broadened out a little and a lot taller since the last time he saw him. Claudia beams at him over his shoulder and John smiles proudly. His siblings surround them and his dad comes over to ruffle his hair. 

Derek smiles so hard he's scared his face will split in two when Stiles lights the candles on the cake with a flick of his wrist. He starts laughing as he blows them out and quickly stumbles forward to haul Stiles into anhug. 

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much. Holy shit. You're here!" Derek exclaims, squeezing him tight. Stiles chuckles and nods.  
"You give the best cuddles. I've missed them while I was away."

Stiles' voice is surprisingly deep when he talks, grinning at Derek like he's the fucking sun. 

It takes all of Derek's strength to not kiss him then and there. He laughs until he cries and has to wipe his eyes because he's so happy to see him.  
"Oh Der," Stiles laughs sadly. "It's okay."  
"When are oh going back?"  
"If you want to come on holiday next year, I'll go then?"

Derek pulls back, examining Stiles.  
"Seriously?"  
"Seriously. I'm back for good."

Derek cries for a good half an hour and doesn't let Stiles leave his side, even when Laura teases him and sends him a silly wink. 

\---

On Stiles' fifteenth birthday he confuses the hell out of Derek by handing him a card. Derek has stayed at his house for his birthday for fifteen years now and nothing has stopped the tradition yet. 

"Gem, you do realise this is meant to be the other way around?" Derek chuckles, but he opens the card anyway.  
"Just read it, doof." 

He lets his eyes flit from word to word. In Stiles' handwriting which he knows well is:

To Derek. 

I know we're soulmates. 

Lots of love, your Gem.


	4. 15-20

Stiles is grinning. 

"I don't know what you mean," Derek lies. He knows Stiles can tell when he lies.  
"Gran told me about soulmates. It just makes sense that it's you. And judging by your reaction you already knew," Stiles huffs.  
"Gem, I-"

"Happy birthday to you!" Claudia and John come in singing, grinning at their son and probably future son in law. 

Derek stays the whole day, just avoids Stiles' questions until the end of the day. When he hugs him close and nuzzles him gently Stiles lifts his head.  
"So..."  
"Stiles I've held your hand all your life and probably kept you from doing a lot of stuff you wanted to. I'm gonna leave for a little while, so you can live like a normal teenager."  
"No, Der, you can't do that!"  
"You can still call and text me whenever you want obviously. I don't want to either, Gem," Derek sighs.  
"So don't we can work it out- I'll wait-"  
"No. you need to have a normal life without the older creepy guy looming over you. I love you, Genim."  
"I love you, Derek," Stiles sniffles and let's go when Derek pulls away to leave. 

\---

Derek stays at his university more, comes home on the weekends but doesn't really see Stiles. 

The younger boy is actually doing as he's told for once and making more friends. He still texts Derek everyday and there are no hard feelings no matter how much he misses him. 

Stiles spends a lot of time with Scott, Alison and Lydia. Scott is a werewolf but Alison and Lydia are human. Stiles is told that he cannot use his magic outside of the family unless he really needs to. 

Derek makes friends with some of the other students on his course, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson. Erica and Boyd are both weres, Jackson wants the bite and Isaac is happy as a human, though he says he may want it when he's older. 

They all get along well, but nothing could beat Stiles and Derek when they're together. Stiles rings Derek when he's sad because his voice calms him down, or when he can't sleep. 

"Der," Stiles sighs.  
"Hey, Gem. How are you?"  
"Someone pushed me in the corridor today. They saw me fix my pants when I ripped them and freaked out. I know people know about the supernatural but it's mainly werewolves they know about. Everybody was staring at me," Stiles tells him over the phone.  
"You ripped your pants?" Derek chuckles, hoping to lighten up the mood. Stiles laughs a little but it's humourless. 

"I hate being different," Stiles sniffles. Derek gnaws at his lip, wishing he was there to hold him.  
"Hey, you're amazing. Just because they're boring as everyone else," Derek soothes. "They're jealous. What you can do is incredible."  
"Like- I know I'm lucky and it a really useful thing. But it's just another thing that makes me odd. I'm lanky and pale and gangly and- I'm ugly and no one likes me. And I'm a freak who has magic."

He's now full on sobbing down the phone, trying to breath properly. His Mum pops her head in, smiling sadly at him as she sits beside him and pulls him to her side. 

John follows her in, squishing Stiles in between them. He kisses his head gently. 

"I think you're beautiful. I've never seen anybody that even compares to you. And I know it's tough, but it's not long until you'll be gone and training to be in the force."  
"You're supposed to think that, its fate or whatever," Stiles shrugs.  
"Fate means we're meant to be together, doesn't guarantee attraction. And I do think you're attractive, just a bit too young right now. It's always been that way. God, you don't remember how I reacted when you were born," Derek admits. He feels his cheeks heat up at the mention of that but if it helps he'll tell him. 

Stiles laughs endlessly when he tells him, picturing young Derek with pink cheeks and he can't stop smile even as he wipes his tears away. 

"I love you, Gem, nothing has changed and nothing will."  
"I love you, Der ."

Derek can't stop grinning whenever he's on the phone to Stiles. He misses him so much but he's ready to wait, especially since he and his friends are planning a trip around Europe once they've finished university. 

He still goes home and stays at Stiles' for each birthday, surprised whenever he sees him at how much he's grown and changed. He's always the same old Stiles though, clingy and smiley and hyperactive. Derek wouldn't have it any other way. 

\---

Derek finishes university and his travels when Stiles is 19 going on 20. He graduates top of his class, beaming as he walks across the stage and sees his family and his soulmate cheering for him in the crowd. 

He packs his things up and his dad comes to pick him up to bring him home. His friends hug him and arrange dates for them to meet up again.

Stiles waits excitedly in Derek's room, heart pounding harder when he hears him come through the door and be greeted by his family.

He gulps and stands from the bed before sitting back down again when he hears Derek coming up the stairs.

Derek comes through the door, bags knocking against the wall as he worms his way through the doorway. He looks away from his bags and feels like all the breath has left him. Stiles bites his lip when Derek's face breaks into a wide grin. 

"Gem," Derek says. He drops his bags and Stiles meets him in the middle, arms wrapping around each other. 

They sway from side to side gently as Derek scents Stiles.  
"I'm so glad you're home," Stiles sighs wryly, wiping his eyes.  
"Me too, love," Derek agrees. 

Stiles pulls away and crosses his arms. Derek raises an eyebrow and whines when Stiles picks up a pillow and hits him with it repeatedly until Derek takes it from him. 

"What the fuck was that for?" Derek asks, trying not to laugh because Stiles actually looks upset.  
"You didn't give me any answers! I told you I knew and you left. You left and I had to live without you for five years," Stiles explains.  
"I saw you every year," Derek excuses lamely.  
"I missed you," Stiles pouts. 

Derek smiles sadly and throws the pillow back onto the bed. He steps forward, Stiles still having to look up at him, no matter how much he's grown. 

"I spoke to you everyday and I called all the time. You came home occasionally and I was there for your graduation. But I didn't get to cuddle you everyday or steal your shirts because even though you knew you didn't say anything and it made me happy. I didn't get to do this when I turned eighteen," Stiles rambles. He closes the distance between them, arms wrapping around Derek's neck as he presses their lips together. 

Derek hums, fingers threading through Stiles' hair, and parts his lips. Stiles moans and presses even closer.  
"Don't leave," Stiles whispers when he pulls away. Derek shakes his head, lips joining for a few seconds and parting again and again. 

"Holy shit. I've waited for so long to do that," Stiles pants when they pull apart. Derek smirks down at him and just as he goes to pull him into another kiss he freezes. 

"I can't. I'm sorry," Derek mumbles and suddenly finds the floor more interesting than kissing Stiles which the pale boy thinks is a serious problem. He's waited too long for this to stop now. 

"What?"  
"I can't. I don't want to do that to you," Derek repeats.  
"Have you got yourself a girlfriend? A boyfriend? What happened in the two seconds between kisses that you realised it's not what you want?"  
"You've been with me your whole life. I'm comfort for you. What if you're choosing me just because we're soulmates or because you know me?" Derek says, wringing his hands and sitting down in his armchair to think. 

"Are you kidding? Every dream, every fantasy, everything about my life I've ever imagined has been about you. Its always been you and nothing is changing that. I love you, Derek Hale. I have loved you for so long and you know it. You've never denied it before, so don't do it now. I understand it's scary. The whole 'destined to be together' thing. There are expectations to live up to, but honestly I doubt it'd be much different to how it is now. We'd have a label, is all that would change. I've never wanted anything more in my life than I want you Derek."

He straddles Derek's lap, slouched and defeated. Derek grabs the hand that goes to comb through his hair and nuzzles it gently, presses light kisses to his knuckles.  
"You weren't lying," Derek chuckles wetly and wipes his eyes with the back of his hands. 

"Why would I lie?" Stiles laughs lightly and swipes his thumbs under Derek's eyes. Derek closes his eyes, hands resting on Stiles' hips. 

"Say it again," Derek murmurs, eyes open now as he doesn't take his eyes off of Stiles.  
"What?" Stiles asks.  
"Say it again."

Now Stiles knows what he means now.  
"It."

Derek groans and bites gently at the fingers that pass by his mouth. Stiles smiles, thumb rubbing at Derek's stubble. 

"I love your beard. And your big eyebrows. Your jawline and cheekbones. And your eyes and- you're so gorgeous. Have I ever mentioned that your so muscly and sexy and fuck," Stiles pauses. Derek is trying his best to not smile but it doesn't really work. "I love you. I love you so much."  
"I love you, Gem. I love my Gem," Derek beams, crushing him in a tight hug.  
"I like the sound of that. Your Gem. My stubborn wolf."  
"All yours," Derek hums. 

He laughs shortly afterwards while nuzzling Stiles.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Our families are very happy with this development," Derek tells him.  
"Me too," Stiles says softly, accepting the gentle kiss Derek presses to his lips, whimpering quietly.  
"Oh my god, you sound even better than I imagined," Derek whispers. "Christ, i need to watch what i say in a house of-"

"Werewolves," Stiles grumbles, but he grins and quickly kisses Derek again before walking to the door.  
"Gem, wait. What are we- are we-" Derek cuts himself off with a sigh when he can't figure out how to ask. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Stiles asks easily, with such confidence that Derek is shocked. Stiles has always hidden behind his pack of werewolves but now he's broad and strong and sure of himself. Its wonderful.  
"Y-yeah. Boyfriend sounds great," Derek grins. He joins Stiles at the door but doesn't let him leave until their lips meet a few more times. 

On their way down the stairs the hands brush against each other and Derek blushes. Stiles laughs softly and laces their fingers together. Derek bites his lip, squeezing his hand gently.

Everybody stares at them when they walk in the room, trying their best to look innocent.  
"So..." Cora smirks. "Welcome home."  
"Shut up," Derek laughs and pulls Stiles into his side.  
"Looks like nothing's changed really," John chuckles and pats Derek on the back. Derek grins and nods his head.  
"Just a label," Stiles repeats his word from earlier. Derek presses his nose into Stiles' hair. 

 

They spend the day together with everybody at the Hale house. They order pizza and just lounge around with a film on. Laura invites Stiles and Derek out for a run, the whole family including Claudia and John going into the preserve. 

"D'you want to go, love?" Derek asks. Stiles smiles and hands him the piece of pizza he'd asked for a moment ago.  
" I'm going wherever you are," Stiles shrugs easily and takes a bite of his own piece.  
"I think we'll hang back on this one, or come meet you later," Derek tells her and stretches to get comfortable.  
"Have fun, just listen out for us coming back. Just in case," Laura winks and then leaves to catch up with the rest of them. 

"I'm renting an apartment now that I'm home, so we can go there for some privacy whenever you want," Derek says.  
"That sounds nice. But we have privacy right now," Stiles smirks and straddles his lap like earlier, hands rubbing up and down his chest. Derek grins, fingers stroking Stiles' waist beneath his shirt. 

"Ever had sex?" Stiles asks, always one to be blunt. Derek frowns and his fingers still.  
"No, people have tried to initiate things but even then being 'sexy' was nowhere near you being-anything, really," Derek chuckles and shrugs nervously. "Have you?"  
"Who would want to have sex with me?" Stiles laughs self-deprecatingly. Derek pinches him, making him yelp and rub at his side.  
"Don't talk about yourself like that," Derek sighs. 

"I'm just saying, dude. It's a bit odd how me, skinny, pale uncoordinated Stiles got put with tanned, muscular, Adonis Derek. We don't match. Well, clearly we do, but you're way out of my league," Stiles shrugs.  
"My beautiful Gem," Derek whispers. "People pay thousands of dollars for gems and I get one all to myself for free. The most beautiful Gem I've ever seen."

 

Stiles kisses him passionately, trying to convey what he couldn't put into words. Derek groans when he feels Stiles' tongue slide along his bottom lip. 

"Upstairs?" Derek asks when he pulls away. Stiles nods, mouthing down Derek's neck.  
"Wish you didn't heal straight away, would give you some lovely hickeys," Stiles murmurs as Derek stands up and walks them up to his room. 

When he drops Stiles on his bed the pale boy stretches out to watch Derek undress down to his underwear. Stiles gawks at the size of his bulge, making Derek laugh. 

"You're incredible," Stiles breathes. Derek smiles softly and sits beside his feet.  
"You want to take anything off?"  
"Uhm- I don't know," Stiles stutters. "Okay."

Derek moves to straddle Stiles' hips, hands holding him up by Stiles' head. 

"This is a wonderful view," Stiles grins and let's himself take a minute to feel up Derek's torso. His fingers trace the defined muscles, teasing over his nipples briefly. 

Derek dips his head down, their lips connecting and moving together noisily. Stiles shifts his hips against Derek's, moaning loudly.  
"Shit. Yeah clothes off," Stiles pants as Derek pushes his hips down again. 

They're both hard, bulges rubbing together when they move their hips. Stiles is louder than Derek expected him to be, a constant stream of noises falling from his lips. 

They manage to wrestle his shirt off and pull his pants down to his thighs.  
"Yeah, that's enough," Stils says nervously, staring down at his and Derek's body.  
"Okay, baby. That's okay."

Stiles whimpers as Derek sucks a mark into his throat, besides one of his moles.  
"So fucking hot," Derek grunts. His hips stutter and Stiles whines high in his throat as he comes. He clings to Derek as the tanned man continues to rock his hips and ride out his high. 

Stiles whimpers, sensitive but let's Derek carry on until he's finished. 

"Fuck, that was-" Stiles pants, cheeks flushed and skin slightly sweaty.  
"Amazing. Shower?" Derek asks, not out of breath despite doing all the work.  
"Now you're just showing off!" Stiles laughs. "At least act a little out of breath."  
"Sorry, love," Derek grins, kisses his cheek and stands up. He drags Stiles up, too, and pulls him along to the shower. 

"You look so beautiful," Stiles sighs and presses himself along Derek. "I don't want to get naked."  
"I'll close my eyes. That's okay," Derek smiles softly and kisses his temple.  
"I just- you've got a really big dick by the looks of things and I don't want you to - I don't know, judge me because of the size of mine or anything," Stiles mumbles. He shuffles away to splash cold water in his face. 

"Gem, I don't care how big your dick is. I love you. Your dick size doesn't affect that at all. Come here, babe," Derek smiles. Stiles nuzzles his way under his arm.  
"Okay. Can you get in the shower first?" Stiles asks quietly.  
"Course, Gem."

Derek rubs his boxers under the water to clean them off a bit before throwing them in the washing basket and stepping under the water himself.  
"Pass me your underwear please."

Stiles flushes but hands them over and shivers at how cold he is.  
"Come in or you'll be sticky."

Derek holds a hand outfit Stiles and pulls him close. Stiles is bright red, staring anywhere but at Derek so the bearded man kisses him slowly to distract him. 

Their hands touch each other softly, cradle each other gently as they stand chest to chest. 

"Are you happy?" Derek asks when they're on the couch, in Derek's clothes the pair of them. 

The family hasn't come back from their run yet, most likely playing and chasing and exploring the woods. 

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," Stiles smiles and presses his lips to Derek's. 

Derek sighs, content with life and excited for what's to come. 

 

A few days later Stiles is celebrating his 20th birthday surrounded by friends, family, pack and his soulmate. He introduces Derek to all of his friends and hangs off of Derek's arm all day. 

That night Stiles and Derek fall into bed together, bare skin because sleeping with a werewolf means it's 100X hotter according to Stiles (Derek's certainly not complaining). 

Stiles falls asleep, murmuring quietly as Derek tucks him in.  
"Night, Gem," Derek whispers. He kisses Stiles head and nuzzles into his jaw.  
"Nigh' De'," Stiles mumbles. Derek chuckles and closes his eyes. 

Finally.


	5. 20

Stiles goes home to spend some time with his mum and dad and let Derek spend some time with his own family. 

They text each other constantly, Stiles flushing when his mother pinches his cheek and coos at him.  
"Are you happy now?" John asks, feigning exasperation.  
"Over the moon," Stiles grins. "I've been waiting for this for twenty years. It's about time he finally let it happen."

Claudia laughs.  
"We've all been waiting for this for twenty years," she agrees, getting up from her chair.  
"Where are you going?" John asks.  
"Why are you asking?" She inquires, an eyebrow raised. "Can you get me a beer while you're up?"

"No," Stiles intervenes. "You know you've been told to cut back on anything that might raise your blood pressure."  
"You raise my blood pressure," John grumbles. "I would like a glass of water please, love."  
"You're lucky I love you," Claudia laughs lightly, trailing a hand up his arm and over John's shoulder. John hums, taking hold of her hand to press delicate kisses to her knuckles.  
"I sure am."

Stiles watches fondly, biting his lip as his parents share a secret smile. Claudia bends down to kiss John quickly. John grins up at her and strokes her cheek gently.  
"I love you."

She nods and kisses his cheek before straightening up. 

"Want anything, Stiles?" Claudia offers before she leaves the room.  
"Got Mountain Dew?" Stiles asks.  
"You're as bad as your father," Claudia berates, walking out of the room with a fond shake of her head. 

Stiles grins cheekily at his Dad when his mum hands him the Mountain Dew.  
"You're intolerable. When are you moving in with Derek?" John asks, teasing, shrugging when Claudia slaps his arm.  
"You're never getting rid of me. Even if I do move in with my soulmate. Oh my god!" Stiles sighs happily and slide off the couch like he's made of jelly. "I've got a soulmate. A very smart, very beautiful soulmate. How did I manage that?" 

John and Claudia smile at each other, their son staring in wonder up at the ceiling as he speaks his thoughts aloud.  
"Do you want us to actually answer that or?" John chuckles.  
"Oh shush," Claudia giggles, resting her head on John's shoulder. "Let him be happy."  
"Why don't you invite Derek over for dinner?" John smiles, wrapping his arm around Claudia. "I've been waiting to grill him."  
"Dad!" Stiles whines. "You know him! Have known him for his whole life. Don't embarrass me."  
"I'm afraid you do that yourself, Stiles. Derek still seems to like you though? I don't think you need to worry about that."

 

Derek nudges Laura off of him when she drapes herself over the back of the couch to rest on him and read his phone. He presses the phone to his chest. 

"Stop reading our little brother's sexts," Adam laughs and groans when she elbows him. The tips of Derek's ears go red as he stares down at his phone  
"I'm not sexting Gem," Derek mumbles and finishes typing out a text. "I just don't want you reading all of my messages."

"Because you're sexting?" Cora ask with a shit eating grin on her face as she walks into the living room.  
"Jesus Christ-I'm not sexting Genim," Derek sighs; his siblings are terrible.  
"What are you doing then?"  
"I'm just texting him. Am I not allowed to text my soulmate?" Derek asks, smiling at his phone when Stiles gushes about how cute his parents are being. 

He's always admired the Stilinski's relationship. They flirt like they're still in high school, blush like awkward and excited teenagers, yet have the grace and comfort of an old couple. 

His parents are very romantic, tactile and they tease each other and bicker like best friends. They're mischievous in their wolf forms, shoving and milling at each other until they're rolling around together to settle as a comforting weight wrapped around each other. 

"What are you texting about?"  
"Obviously it's about the butt plug we bought the other day and plan to use later on," Derek snaps, thinking it will at least get his siblings off of his back. 

His mum peers her head in, coming to sit down as she tries not to smile.  
"I hope I heard that incorrectly," Talia says disapprovingly.  
"You missed all of the talk of sex and butt plugs and-"  
"They were bullying me because I'm texting my soulmate," Derek complains and moves to nuzzle into his mum's side. 

She smiles and runs her hand through his hair. Derek beams and rolls his shoulders as he relaxes into the petting. 

"Leave my poor Derek alone. He's excited about finally having his soulmate. Of course he's going to be horny," she says calmly, causing Derek to shoot up, cheeks warming as he avoids her gaze.  
"Oh my god. You're all as bad as each other. Gross. Stop talking about my sex life," Derek complains. He shivers and quickly texts Stiles to moan about how weird his family is. 

He moves when his dad comes in so he can sit beside his mum. He drags a beanbag over to the armchair Adam is sat in and flops down onto it to get comfortable. 

Stiles teases him too, telling him that sexting and a butt plug wouldn't  be too bad. Derek chokes on his breath when he reads exactly what Stiles has written, smiling sheepishly at Adam who raises an eyebrow. He shrugs and focusses back on his phone. 

Later on he goes to eat dinner at Stiles' house, hugging him tightly when he opens the door. 

"Hey," Derek grins, rubbing his cheek across Stiles' and along his neck.  
"Fuck. I love your stubble," Stiles mumbles. He leans back, smiling up at Derek as he strokes his hair. 

Derek softens, kissing him gently. They're interrupted by Claudia coming up behind Stiles. 

"Derek! Lovely to see you," she says loudly, laughing when they jump and pull away from each other. Stiles sighs when he sees it's just his mum, cheeks no doubt pink. Derek flushes too but he plasters on a charming smile. 

"Good to see you, too, Auntie Cloud," Derek says after he clears his throat. She laughs and pats his cheek.  
"Oh calm down, nothing has changed now you're together. I'm just glad you finally are. Come in, come in."

They're ushered inside by Claudia, popping in to quickly see John. 

"You alright, Derek?"  
"I'm good thanks, you?"  
"Take a seat," John says, stone-faced. Derek looks to Stiles who shrugs and pulls him to sit on the couch. "I want to know what your intentions are? Are you treating my son right?"  
"Dad!" Stiles whines as Claudia berates him with a short:  
"John!"

Derek is rigid, sighing with relief when John laughs.  
"God, son, loosen up a little bit. I'm the same uncle John whether you're with Stiles or not."

Stiles smiles and leans into Derek's side, humming when he wraps his arm around him.  
"Thankfully I am," Derek smirks and Stiles shivers. 

"Are we free to go upstairs now?" Stiles asks expectantly. Claudia laughs and nods as she settles back beside John.  
"No sex in my house," he warns.  
"Leave the poor boys alone. Can't you remember what we were like when we were their age?" Claudia says as Derek and Stiles are walking out of the room. 

"Oh my god! Never heard that, never heard that at all!" Stiles rambles trying to cover his ears to save himself from any other disturbing conversations. 

Derek laughs and chases Stiles up the stairs, smacking his arse when he's close enough. Stiles scowls when they reach the top of the stairs, blocking the door to his bedroom. 

"What's wrong, love?" Derek asks innocently. Stiles sighs and smiles softly. There's no way he stood a chance against a smiling, pet-name using Derek. 

He wraps his arms around Derek's neck and pulls him down to connect their lips. Derek moans softly, hands blindly opening the door and closing it once he has pushed Stiles through it. 

"Dinner should be ready soon," Stiles murmurs as Derek unbuckles his belt and climbs onto the bed.  
"I'm just getting comfortable. You want to watch something?" Derek asks and pats the bed beside him.  
"Seen Stranger Things yet?" Stiles asks as he grabs his laptop and settles next to Derek. Derek shakes his head and opens his arm to let Stiles snuggle into his side.  
"Any good?"  
"Amazing," Stiles nods and takes his time to get comfortable.

He hooks a leg over Derek's and wriggles his foot underneath Derek's knee. Derek smiles patiently as Stiles pushes one hand under his back and pushes the other hand under his shirt to rest just below his ribs in the centre of his stomach. He sighs contently and finally settles with his head high on Derek's chest. 

"Ready?" Derek asks as he angles the laptop so both he and Stiles can see the screen and hovers his cursor over the play button.  
"Mhm," Stiles hums, eyes already drooping closed. Derek stifles a laugh and presses play, making sure the laptop is balanced properly before he wraps his arms around Stiles to hold him tightly. 

It takes no more than a few minutes for Stiles to start snoozing, drool leaving a wet patch on Derek's shirt. The hand resting on his stomach twitches every now and then and he occasionally mumbles quietly in his sleep. Derek pauses it and kisses his head, moving the laptop without disrupting Stiles. 

"Hey, wake up, Gem," Derek coos when Claudia has called up to tell them the dinner is ready. He can hear Stiles' heart rate speed up. "I know you're awake."

Stiles peaks an eye open, grinning.  
"Did you like it?" He asks, referring to the show he was meant to be watching.  
"I paused it when you fell asleep," Derek shrugs. "Seems good though, love. We can watch it later if you want."  
"Yeah. Are we still going back to your apartment tonight?" Stiles asks as he stands and stretches. Derek holds him steady when he freezes, knows how dizzy he can get. 

"If you still want to," Derek nods. Stiles smiles and thanks him, kisses his cheek before taking his hand. 

They walk down together, sitting in their seats at the dining table. They've had dinner together often enough that they have their own seats. Derek flushes when Stiles elbows him and stares pointedly at his crotch, fumbling to buckle his belt again after undoing it earlier. Stiles laughs and smiles innocently when his dad walks in and raises an eyebrow. 

"Fix your hair," John grumbles, glaring at Derek. Derek smiles wide at him, pleased when John falters and starts smiling too. "God, I love you too much to be angry."  
"Nothing to be angry about," Derek laughs and pats Stiles on the head. "He fell asleep as soon as we started watching Netflix."

Claudia says, loud enough that Derek can hear, that their dinner is ready. 

They all go out to the kitchen to get their plates and sit back at the table. 

Derek is so glad to be home, able to spend time with his family, his soulmate and his soulmate's family, who he classes as family too. He doesn't have to worry about going back to university and missing his family, his pack. 

They leave soon after dinner, Stiles grabbing some pyjamas and clothes for the next day, though he hopes he doesn't have to wear them. Claudia and John hug Derek and their son goodbye, telling Derek to make sure he is over more often which Derek and Stiles can both assure them will happen. Stiles is antsy and squirming all the way to Derek's apartment, stilling when Derek squeezes his thigh. He gasps when Derek's hand rubs up and presses down on the bulge in his jeans. 

"O-okay," Stiles stutters, hands holding onto Derek's forearm as Derek palms him over his jeans. He moans and throws his head back. "I love how much bigger you are, so strong- fuck."  
"Shit," Derek grunts and puts his foot down harder. 

 

They rush up to Derek's apartment, Stiles laughing when Derek trips over his loose shoe lace in his hurry. Derek doesn't bother telling him nicely, simply presses his own mouth against his to shut him up. Stiles is definitely on board with that plan. 

Stiles moans when Derek dips down to pick him up and his dick gets pressed against Derek's stomach. Derek shoves him against the wall, swallowing all of his noises. Their mouths move hotly, quickly, breathing heavy and laboured when they pull apart. 

Derek runs his nose along Stiles' jaw, moaning just at his smell, the waves of arousal coming from him.  
"Oh my god. You smell amazing," Derek groans, sucking and biting a mark just beneath his jaw as their hips rock together.  
"The bed, Derek!" Stiles tells him, fingers combing through his hair and pulling his head away from his neck. "The bed!"

Derek's chest rumbles and Stiles whines.  
"Shit. Werewolf Derek is hot," he pants. Derek raises an eyebrow at him. "Derek in general is hot."

Stiles pouts when Derek simply laughs at him and drops him on the bed. He flails slightly before he gets his bearings and props himself up to look at Derek properly. Derek nudges his t-shirt, pulling his hand away and hooking his fingers in his waistband to tug slightly before he pulls back. 

"How do you feel-" Derek starts, kneeling on the bed by Stiles' feet. His eyes are downcast as he undresses. Stiles watches with wide eyes as he crosses his arms and pulls his shirt over his head, fingers deftly unbuckling his belt as he licks his lips. "About me," he continues and shimmies his pants down, off his hips until he can pull them off all the way. "Sucking your dick?"

He rests back on his heels, hands on his thighs. Stiles gulps and nods his head rapidly. Derek raises an eyebrow. Quickly, Stiles begins to undress, too, pulling his shirt over his head and yanking his unbuttoned jeans down. Derek finished it and pulls the jeans off of his legs. 

Their clothes end up in a heap on the floor that they pay no mind. 

"Hm?" Derek hums expectantly. Stiles palms himself and whines needily.  
"Yes, that sounds great- amazing, in fact. Do you want me to-" Stiles starts reaching for Derek's hips.  
"I want you to relax," Derek says softly, lacing his fingers between Stiles' and pushing him to lie down. He holds himself up above Stiles with ease, thanking god for werewolf strength, letting Stiles kiss him as much as he pleases. He certainly isn't complaining; he's waited for 25 years to kiss Stiles and he never wants to stop. 

"Hey, you doing okay?" Derek asks when Stiles simply closes his eyes and rests back.  
"Yeah, peachy. Just great. Fantastic!" Stiles rambles nervously, beginning to sweat. "Just first time nerves, Der." 

Derek listens to his heartbeat, softening when it doesn't skip.  
"Okay, love. Nothing to be nervous about, yeah?"  
"I just don't want you to not like me."

 

Derek soothes him with gentle kisses trailing from his lips to his stomach, down to his boxers. Stiles stares up at he ceiling, fidgeting as Derek pulls his underwear down. 

He bites his lip when Derek sighs.  
"Babe," Derek says sadly, stroking his hip gently. He glances up at Stiles. "You're not even hard."  
"I can- I can! Just give me a minute- I need to," Stiles stutters. "Just- I can. Please, Der."

Derek shushes him, kissing his belly.  
"Hey, it's okay. If it's not happening, you don't need to force it," Derek says softly, pulling his underwear back up to cover him before crawling up the bed so he can lie next to Stiles. 

Stiles sits up, wiping at his eyes as he laughs self-deprecatingly.  
"I'm not broken- I just-"  
"I know, Gem. You're just a bit stressed. I know that the academy really puts you through your paces," Derek soothes, stroking his hair comfortingly.  
"I can try-"

"You need to stop trying. That's not how it happens. Once you relax and let it happen, it will."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin it. C-can we cuddle?" Stiles asks anxiously, hands wringing. Derek smiles and kisses his lips chastely.  
"No," Derek says. Stiles goes to say something but closes his mouth and stares at the comforter. "We can get our pj's on, I can whip us up some hot chocolate and then we can cuddle. Want to watch Stranger Things?"

Stiles' eyes are shining when he stares up at Derek.  
"I love you," he laughs wryly and wraps himself around Derek to squeeze him tight. Derek grins and kisses his head, smoothing his hair down.  
"I love you, too, Genim."

Stiles feels much better in the morning when he wakes up with morning wood, Derek smirks sleepily at him and raises an eyebrow. Morning breath be damned, Stiles kisses him, whimpering into his mouth. Derek pulls back, grinning, and kisses his way down to Stiles' boxers, sucking a few bruises into his pale skin on his way. 

He tugs his boxers down and wraps his hand loosely around his dick. Stiles' moans, whines and whimpers are like music to his ears, encouraging him even more. 

He wraps his lips around the head of his dick, tongue massaging him in ways he could never dream of.  
"Fuck! You're amazing. So good. I love you so much," Stiles mumbles incoherently, panting as a light sheen of sweat makes his skin shine. 

Derek pulls off, letting his spit help the slide of his hand, firm and quick, twisting at the base and squeezing at the tip. He looks up through his eyelashes at Stiles before burying his nose in his pubes. He noses at his balls, listening carefully to every noise Stiles makes. 

"You want to come in my mouth or on my face?" Derek asks gruffly, trying to will his fangs away. Stiles, too overwhelmed to say more than Derek's name, rubs his thumb across Derek's cheek. Derek smirks, positioning himself above and slightly behind Stiles' dick. 

"You look so beautiful, so fucking good," Derek groans, hand moving quicker as Stiles' hips desperately cant up to meet his hand.  
"Derek!" Stiles wails, eyes clenched shut and his head thrown back as his back arches. 

Derek watches, fangs dropping and claws elongating. He opens his mouth and moans as Stiles' hot cone lands on his face. 

He waits a few moments to let Stiles catch his breath and calm down. Stiles is panting, chest rising and falling. He closes his eyes for a minute before looking up at Derek and the sight takes his breath away all over again. 

Come has landed across his cheek, resting on his eyelashes and dripping onto his lips.  
"Holy shit," Stiles breathes, pulling his boxers up and kneeling in front of Derek. Derek raises an eyebrow. "I-you are so hot. Like scorching- like hotter than the sun- like-"

Derek cuts him off by pressing their lips together. Stiles moans when Derek licks into his mouth, able to taste himself too, and pulls him even closer, arms tight around his broad shoulders. 

"Do you want me to do anything for you?" Stiles asks breathlessly when they pull apart. Derek is wiping his thumb over his face, catching the cone and sucking it off which makes Stiles' dick twitch feebly.  
"Lie down for me," Derek orders, voice rough and deep. Stiles nods, kissing him one last time before he lies down on the bed, limbs like jelly. 

Derek's lips quirk up on one side and his fangs poke out slightly. He draws a claw lightly down Stiles' belly from his belly button to his boxers.  
"You're so hot when you go wolfy," Stiles sighs peacefully. His peace is disrupted by Derek slicing through his underwear quickly and carefully before he throws the scraps of material on the floor.  
"Hey!" Stiles protests. "I liked those."

Derek pauses just after he's got his dick out of his boxers to glare at him. Stiles shivers under the scrutiny and feels his cheeks warm.  
"I also like being naked, y'know? So it's good, all good," Stiles amends. Derek ignores his rambling and finished tugging his underwear down, dick heavy between his legs. 

He looks up at the needy noise Stiles makes.  
"Your dick is gorgeous," Stiles sighs. "Like mouthwatering."

Stiles smiles sheepishly up at him.  
"Sorry, it's just really pretty."

Derek grins.  
"I love you," he mumbles before he starts stroking himself.  
"Love you too, Der."

Derek gets Stiles to spit into his hand, knowing the smell of Stiles on his skin will drive him wild. He groans and tips his head bank, gnawing at his lip as he strokes himself slowly. 

Stiles props himself up on his elbows to watch Derek touch himself. Derek moves his hand at a steady pace, paying special attention to the tip. He drops his other hand down to massage his balls, moaning softly. Stiles whines, wishes he could touch him, but is excited to see what Derek wants to do. 

Derek shuffles forward so he is kneeling on Stiles' thighs, whimpering when Stiles strokes his leg.  
"You're gorgeous," Stiles compliments. 

He bites his lip, eyes stinging from not blinking but he can't bring himself to miss a second of this. Derek makes a low, growling noise, his hand finally begins to speed up and his hips thrust forward to meet his hand. 

He comes, with a loud groan of 'Genim', onto Stiles' stomach. When he looks at Stiles he is hard again, eyes wide and cheeks pink. 

Stiles' eyes nearly bulge out of his head when a large amount of come lands on his skin. Mentally he shrugs, putting it down to his soulmate being a werewolf, his mind - again - jumping at the word 'soulmate'. 

"Just- let me-" Derek stumbles over his words, resolving to just show Stiles what he means instead of articulating it into words. Stiles will be the first one to tease him for how primal he gets sometimes. 

Dropping down to lie on his belly between Stiles' legs, he ignores his dick which - rude - and starts rubbing his come into Stiles' stomach. He massages it into his skin, moaning softly when Stiles threads his fingers through his hair and scratches his scalp gently. 

"I'm sure there's a dog joke in here somewhere," Stiles says quietly. "But you blew my brains out so I'm not too sure."

Derek hums appreciatively at the comment, pushing his head into his hand, always very tactile - especially with Stiles. He continues to rub his come in, his chest rumbling when he's finished. Stiles yelps as Derek nuzzles his stomach, stubble creating a hot sensation that Stiles won't deny he enjoys. He supposes it's good Derek is a wolf, can always hear in his heartbeat and smell in his emotions whether or not Stiles likes something; Stiles isn't faced with the daunting task of telling him.

Stiles pulls Derek up so his face is tucked into his neck, stroking his back soothingly.  
"Do you always come this much?" Stiles asks.  
"And more," Derek confirms. "Lots more if I knot you."  
"Knotting?" Stiles asks, ignoring his dick in favour of being held by Derek. His fingers trail patterns across Derek's shoulders, up his neck and back down. 

"It's where my dick like inflated at-"

Stiles cuts him off with a laugh.  
"Hey!" Derek whines.  
"I'm not laughing at you. Or your penis. I know what knotting is, I just didn't know if it was real; it's not spoken about very often."  
"Well," Derek says. "It's never happened to me, but it only happens with soulmates. We can control it once we get used to it, once we're not too overwhelmed by our soulmates. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this," Derek explains, ending his story softly with a kiss to Stiles' neck. 

"That sounds amazing," Stiles grins. "You are amazing. But I'm getting a little fidgety can we turn over?" Stiles asks, smiling apologetically when Derek's head comes up.  
"Course, love. Mm, you smell wonderful."

Derek let's himself get comfortable on his back before opening his arms for Stiles. Stiles smiles warmly and tucks himself into Derek's chest, cheek pressed over his heart. His legs fit with one in the middle curled around Derek's right and his other beside Derek's right leg. He pushes his arms up and under Derek's triceps and wriggles for a moment to settle. 

Derek smiles and kisses his head, arms loosely coming to drape over Stiles' back.  
"For a very muscly wolf you are a lot more comfortable than you'd expect," Stiles mumbles into his chest.  
"You know how cuddly I am. I've cuddled you sind you were born," Derek laughs lightly.  
"But if I hadn't," Stiles emphasises. "I wouldn't know. And thank you."  
"For what?" Derek asks, brushing his hands through Stiles' soft hair.  
"For cuddling me since I was born. For staying with me my whole life, no matter what happened. It would've been so easy to leave me when I had to go to Poland, or even when I was just some annoying kid trailing after the older werewolf. Thank you for loving me."  
"You, Genim, are the love of my life. Nothing will make me leave you. Come here, I want a kiss."

 

Stiles holds himself up long enough to kiss Derek lovingly, Derek cupping his face as their lips move together.  
"I love you," Stiles breathes quietly.  
"I love you, too, babe. Breakfast?"  
"Breakfast sounds awesome," Stiles grins. "You are awesome."

Derek chuckles and pats his ass, encouraging him to get up.  
"You got poptarts?" Stiles asks when they're in the kitchen. He has pulled another pair of underwear up his legs and grins when Derek shoves his own t-shirt over his head. 

Derek peers out from behind the cupboard, flashing him a grin as he waves the box of poptarts in the air.  
"You're the best!" Stiles exclaims and presses his lips to his.  
"Yes, I am," Derek agrees.  
"That was the part when you tell me I'm the best and we argue and it's super cute and-"

Derek pulls him, presses him against the counter and rubs his cheek over Stiles'. He presses their foreheads together, lips so close but not yet touching. Stiles whines, only to be shushed by Derek who drags his tongue along Stiles' jaw, stubble burning as he nuzzles his neck. He pauses to bite gently at the pale skin beside his windpipe. Stiles whimpers when Derek parts his lips and sucks gently on Stiles' neck. He pulls back, blowing cool air over the mark to see Stiles shiver and sigh. 

When he fully stands and removes himself Stiles he has to steady him, making sure he doesn't fall as his legs wobble. He smirks at his soulmate, pleased at how flustered and affected Stiles is.  
"Anyone would think you're a vampire," Stiles laughs weakly. He drags a hand through his hair, completely overwhelmed. Derek hums, kissing his head gently and hugging him.  
"What am I?" Derek asks, hoping that Stiles will soothe himself by making a joke. Stiles chuckles and kisses him quickly again.  
"The best."


End file.
